


Childless

by ZafiraMente



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente
Summary: Fertility in Sengoku period vs modern age is managed very differently. Kagome tests occasionally if Inuyasha wants to talk about having kids, Inuyasha doesn't even realize that's a discussion that people have!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Childless

**Author's Note:**

> People have talked about why Kagome was in the Sengoku period for so long without getting pregnant. Here is my answer.

“Hisui just started walking,” Kagome sighed happily when she spoke to Inuyasha one night. She had been back in the Feudal Era for a year and a half, and they had been married for over a year now. Kagome was starting to think about having children. She had an IUD in place, but it was easy to remove. Of course, once it was gone, it was gone for good; there was no replacing it in the Sengoku period. It made her hesitate to take it out. She knew women during this time usually had lots of children, but she also knew childbirth was a lot more dangerous (not to mention, no epidurals!) and she would have to rely on knowing her cycle after the IUD was gone. 

Inuyasha smiled in return, Hisui was a cute kid, and Miroku was thrilled to have a son, born without curse. He was a little slow to walk, but Inuyasha thought it was because he was treated like a little prince and carried everywhere. Of course, he planned to be no different with his children. 

Kagome noted the almost wistful look on his face. “Have you thought about kids?” She was trying to lead them into a discussion about whether to consider starting their family. She looked at him thoughtfully, unable to fully banish the worry that maybe the reason he hadn’t brought it up was because he didn’t want kids. Really, they had never talked about it.

“Huh?” Inuyasha’s mind raced, trying to figure out the correct response. Of course he wanted kids. Kids weren’t a questions in anyone’s mind from this time period, they just happened. Usually. He was concerned that it was possible they would be one of those rare couples who never had children. After over a year of marriage, and a very active marriage, he would say happily, Kagome had never even become pregnant. In many cases, the woman would be blamed, the husband would leave and find a new wife who could fulfill the duties expected of her. He would never leave Kagome though, not even if they never had a baby. He stood up and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the neck the way he knew she liked. “Sure, but I love how we are, the two of us, right now too.” He wanted to reassure her that she was worth more than babies to him. 

Kagome giggled when he kissed her neck, wrapping her arms around him in return. “I love how we are too.” Kagome felt that was a perfectly acceptable answer, there was no need to rush to have children right away. When she was honest with herself, she was a little scared of pregnancy and childbirth in this era; not being able to get a cesarian section if needed in an emergency, or needing a blood transfusion if she was bleeding to death, those were things they could deal with in the future easier, but now, they were death sentences. So she was very content to continue postponing children. 

* * *

Kagome brought it up at various points over the next couple of years, with Inuyasha inadvertently seeming more and more like he _didn’t_ want children in his attempted to reassure Kagome that he was alright with the fact they hadn’t already had any. She was starting to think maybe he would need some convincing to consider it when they received the news that Rin was pregnant. 

Her eyes welled up with tears of happiness, amazed at how different Inuyasha’s brother was now, and now they would become a little family. Inuyasha noted her tears and held her close. “Hey, don’t cry, I love you, no matter what.” 

Kagome nodded and sniffled a little into his shoulder, and then digested what he said. “No matter what?” It was a cross between confusion and accusation. What exactly did he mean by “I love you, no mater what”?

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the tone, pulling back to look in her eyes. “I know it’s been hard that we’ve not been able to have kids, but you’re more important to me than just that. I won’t ever leave you, no matter what.” 

Kagome blinked. And the blinked again. Suddenly everything made sense and she started laughing. All the previous scenes where she thought she was broaching the topic of having children, he thought she was testing to see if he would leave because she hadn’t gotten pregnant. He thought she was infertile! “Oh no!” Tears streamed from her eyes as she realized the depth of their misunderstanding. “Oh dear!”

Her husband now was starting to get frantic in worry that she was laughing so hard and her words made it seem like something was wrong. “Kagome? Kagome! Are you ok? What’s going on?!” 

She tried to stop her laughing to explain to her poor, confused husband. “I thought-“ she wheezed out in between chuckles, “I thought you didn’t want kids yet.” She shook her head, the laughter now just a warm smile. “In the future, people don’t have children until both people are ready.”

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I have an IUD in, silly!” Kagome laughed again, realizing that Inuyasha never even had a concept of deciding to have kids or not.” 

“What’s an EYE YOU DEE?”

Kagome thought about trying to _actually_ explain it, and decided that was way above his head. “It’s something from the future that stops pregnancy.”

“There’s something in the future that does that?”

“There’s _lots_ of things in the future that do that.” Kagome leaned in to give Inuyasha a kiss. “I just thought you weren’t ready for kids yet.” 

Now Inuyasha looked worried. “I don’t know, am I?” This was not usually a question one asked oneself in the Sengoku period. It was on the verge of prompting an existential crisis in the man. 

She kissed him again. “If you want children with me, yes, you are.” He nuzzled her back, still confused but trusting that his wife knew what she was talking about. “I’ll take it out tonight.” 

Hesitantly, “Does that mean you’ll be pregnant?” 

She laughed again. “No, but it will mean in a month or so, I will be able to get pregnant.” She ran a hand down his spine. “You still have to do your job to _get_ me pregnant.” Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically as he kissed her more thoroughly. That was a job he was very prepared and qualified to do. 


End file.
